Stay with Me
by Capturedinalens
Summary: Alice runs away from him, tears filling her eyes with hurt and pain. But as she remembers her past, will she know what she wants in her future. Danisnotonfire/OC
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Chapter One

"Oh and you have so many good features?" he shouted at me, his voice dripping with sarcasm and poison. I stumbled to find some words to deflect his, but nothing was coming. My barriers had already been broken down. "Let me see. Umm, you are controlling; constantly complaining about yourself, or your friends; or you are to bloody emotional. And..." I shook from head to toe. How could words like this come out from his mouth? Even after everything we had been through. I couldn't listen to his words anymore. They were like thorns, sticking into my skin, and disappearing into my body, so they can stay there. Tears welled up in my eyes, blurring my vision. I covered my face and ran towards the door, only picking up my bag. He could destroy the other stuff. I didn't want it now anyway. I slammed the door just as he was coming towards me. I hope it stopped him, I never wished to see him again. Leave him standing as you walk away, my friends would say about their past boyfriends. Had they just had all their flaws pointed out? The flaws which made them upset?

I carried on down the street, walking in a fast pace to avoid people approaching me. Tears started to flow down my cheeks, becoming more and more as I walked further away. I tried to fumble in my bag, trying to find my phone. All I wanted was to go home, but I couldn't. I was staying here, with him. I found my phone, only to realise that I was being followed. I quickly dialled my sister's number and pressed the phone to my ear. 'pick up, pickup' I whispered quietly. I picked up my pace and began to jog slightly. I turned round to check where the guys were and ran straight into someone's arms.  
"Oh. My. Gosh! I'm so sorry. I was just looking if someone was following me..." I fumbled for words as I looked up. A familiar smile looked down onto me. Phil. A new set of tears flooded into my eyes as I looked into his eyes and hugged him tight. I didn't want to let go. 'Hey now, stop crying now. What's wrong, Al?' I stepped back, 'where you not with Dan?' I flinched at his name. I didn't want to see him anymore. I just couldn't tell him, it would break his heart in two, and I just can't stand telling the story. He must have picked up on this as he said, 'how about I walk you to my flat?' we walked slowly through the streets, and I knew I didn't have anywhere to go. My flat was Dan's and there was no way in hell I was going back there. For the first time I realised I was alone again.

I caught my reflection in a shop window. I looked a mess, my hair looking like a birds nest perched on the top of my head. I don't even look human anymore. More like a wild creature having escaped from an enclosure. Apart from the tears streaming down my face were tears of sorrow. Not joy.  
I found myself in a pretty little square in central London, Phil walking beside me, guiding me the way to his flat. I managed to brush my hair with my fingers and tried to rub away the mascara from under my eyes. Let's just say I was looking a bit like a panda. A string of fairy lights, hung high above my head caught me by surprise and launched me back into my memories. Not just memories but my whole life with Dan.

* * *

A/N : Well, this is my first Danisnotonfire fiction I have ever written, and I am so excited for me to get writing about this. This chapter is short, but it kind of sets the scene and starts of the story in a DRAMATIC way :-P Thanks for reading xx


	2. Chapter 2 - It's Time to Party

Chapter Two - It's Time to Party

I walked silently up to the front door, and checked the address again. I was nervous. I had no reason to be, but I was. I was seeing my best friend after three years at Uni away from each. Sure, we had kept in contact, but we hadn't seen each other since we last said goodbye as she drove off to Edinburgh. I was scared she had changed, I knew I had. I had become more open, less socially awkward, but I was still shy and uncomfortable. I just hoped she hadn't changed that much. I looked at my case, took a deep breath and rang the door bell.  
"Ohmigod, Ohmigod! I've missed you!" Same old Beth. She pulled me into a tight embrace and I didn't pull away. Gosh I had missed her so much. "How are you? You look so different. Are you looking forward to tonight?" she fired questions at me. I paused then squealed, "I'm sooo looking forward to tonight! It's going to be so fun."

'Tonight' was Bess' 21st birthday party. And from what we had planned, it was going to be amazing. We had planned a dinner and then a dance at a lovely country house, near where her parents lived. We talked excitedly, like toddlers, as we ascended the stairs, towards her room. We began getting ready quickly, and within seconds the curling tongs were out of a draw and my hair was being looped around it into soft curls, just like we always did when we were going out. She chatted about everything and nothing, boys, our uni lives; mostly boys. I just listened politely, feeling slightly uncomfortable as she talked about boyfriends. It turns out Bessie had a boyfriend, a stable one, which surprised me. She had always been the kind of girl who just couldn't settle. I, on the other hand, still didn't have a boyfriend. And that was a taking point for Bess:  
'So, you don't have a boyfriend?' she exclaimed  
'Nope.' I shook my head, hopefully looking happy. But I knew I wasn't.  
'Oh my god, but you are gorgeous!' She indicated for me to twirl, and I did. And I looked beautiful. My dress was cream, short with a large bow fixed to the back; and incredibly tall heels. Well I am only 5"3'. Bess looked stunning as she floated down the stairs when we were about to leave. She also had chosen a short dress, but it was graphite black and had a red waist band. 'Looking good sista'' I called as she closed the front door. She laughed, and with me in tow, walked over to her car.

The beginning of the evening was civilized, people mainly just talking as we sat around tables, dining on outrageous foods. But soon the alcohol began flowing and the party officially began. I usually didn't drink much, having a tendancey to be the 'responsible' when we went out for drinks or clubbing in London, but tonight Bess kept handing various cocktails in my hands and laughing as I reacted to the high alcoholic drinks. And so I was very intoxicated by my third or fourth cocktail. I am usually a reserved and quiet person, minding my own business, but Bess and I owned the dance floor as we danced around like clowns. That was until someone got hold of a mic and pronounced loudly "grab some one and dance" just as the lights went off and a set of sparkling fairy lights lit up the court. Slow music began playing and a pair of hands grabbed me by the waist. Usually I would have resisted but I was too intoxicated to care. I placed my hands around the boy's neck and we began swaying in time to the music. It was magical. The lights, the music; it was just as I imagined everything would be. Apart from I didn't know who the boy was.

The song finished, but the lights didn't come back on, so instead the boy grabbed me by the hand and dragged me towards the bar. 'Anything for the beautiful girl' he said while ordering his own cocktail. 'I'll have what he's having,' I said not really knowing what I was asking for. The drinks were served and we downed them in one, toasting ourselves and the lights. We sat at the bar for the rest of the night laughing our heads off about nothing in particular. I caught his smile in the light every so often and, wow, he was beautiful. The light wasn't strong enough for me to see his whole face but what I could see was beautiful. Another song came from the speakers and the boy asked me if I wanted to dance. 'Yes please' I giggled as I practically fell of my bar stool. He picked me up and rubbed of my dress, 'we don't want the bow to get all dirty,' he giggled as we ran off to join the other dancing party goers on the dance floor.

We were dancing, hand in hand, to an eighties song we barely knew. Yet we were screaming the words at the top of our voices. The boy twirled me around, and pulled me close. I gasped as I saw his face close up, and he whispered in my ear, 'my name's Dan, and tonight I am dancing with the most beautiful girl in the whole party.'  
I got on to my tiptoes and brought my lips to his ear, 'My name's Alice and I have never danced with such a good looking young gentleman.' We both laughed at our outward narratives and danced until the sun broke the horizon.

* * *

A/N well she has finally met Dan, so where will it go?  
Enjoy xx


End file.
